


Pots

by DrSteggy



Series: Uneasy Lies the Chosen of Farore side fics [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Link vs pots, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSteggy/pseuds/DrSteggy
Summary: Drawing the Master Sword comes with more pathology than you’d suspectTakes place in chapter 3 of my story “Uneasy Lies the Chosen of Farore” after a 42 year old Link visits his parents to tell them what he’s done.
Relationships: Link/pots
Series: Uneasy Lies the Chosen of Farore side fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689868
Comments: 23
Kudos: 33





	Pots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uneasy Lies the Chosen of Farore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857055) by [DrSteggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSteggy/pseuds/DrSteggy). 



> My main story is taking a bit of a dark turn AND I’m home sick for a week with non specific viral signs, so while I get through the rough things there, I’m going to try and do some silly things I thought of while writing that but couldn’t really fit in anywhere. Short, fluffy, fun. I’m not running them past anyone, these are just to keep me sane.

There was a ceramic pot on the front porch.

That wasn’t unusual. People kept pots like this all over, for storage or decoration. He’d been seeing those pots his entire 42 years. He owned one or two.

But today he wondered what it would sound like if he threw it, how many pieces it might shatter into. He took a step and then stopped himself hard. _What are you doing?_

He closes his eyes and gathered himself, shifting his baldric and the sword in the blue and gold sheath on his back to a more comfortable spot. There’s a tickle in the back of his mind, whispering how satisfying it will be to hoist that pot above his head and see how far he could throw it. What if there was something inside? 

Anything inside belonged to his brother as this pot was on his front porch. 

_But think about the sound it will make when it hits the ground._

He gives his head a shake. He drew the sword from its block in the Temole of Time not quite a week ago. It wasn’t something he had expected to do. It wasn’t his first time trying. This year though, he’d taken the hilt and everything changed. 

Drawing the sword also meant suddenly having the experiences of others who had also swung the blade. His head was full of images and notions that made no sense, and though the noise was beginning to organize, it was still a little bit much. 

It wasn’t clear to him who wanted to smash that pot. It might be every single one. 

_Just do it, you’ll feel better._

He’d come to Hateno to see family, and where his brother was happy to see him, the visit with his parents had not gone so well. He pushed the visit out of his mind and looked back at that Terra cotta pot on the front porch. It had a lid, and a couple blue stripes painted on it. Would the lid come off when he threw it? Would it break, too?

_One way to find out._

He had been consciously staying out of the swirl of past heroes in his mind, fearing he’d lose himself in the confusion. He mentally stepped back to see what would happen. Then he surged forward, up onto the porch and swept up that pot in two hands. In one smooth motion, he hoisted it over head and then threw it hard enough, it brought a grunt out of him.

The pot sailed through the air, almost in slow motion. It hit the ground and shattered with a satisfying earthy tone. The lid skittered away, miraculously in one piece. Nothing seemed to be inside. The whole act was more satisfying than it should have been, and he quickly scanned the porch for another when the front door was thrown open and his sister in law stood in the threshold, dishcloth still in her hand.

“Link, what was that sound?? Did you hear it?”

He whipped around to face her. “Ah, yes, I think a jar fell out of a window next door.” Wow.

“Oh, ok, started me, that’s all. Dinner’s nearly ready, come inside, how did it go with your dad?”

He hefted a sigh and followed her inside. In his head, some past hero rejoiced over the sound of shattering earthenware. 


End file.
